


Mess with my man again

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Butt kicking, F/M, Iris being the badass she is, Queen West in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: Marlize Devoe came into the room not knowing she’d walk out with so many bruises.





	Mess with my man again

Team Flash was sitting in an empty room waiting for the sentencing to be began in the Court house.

“ I thought I felt a horrible presence” Shady Iris said

  
Marlize, Devoes wife came into the room uninvited of course.

“ Hi, so I’m guessing you guys are still trying to figure out a way to win. I still don’t understand why you’ll all lose”

“ That’s it” Iris

Iris took Marlize by the neck  
dropped her to the floor  
punching and punching blood everywhere.

“ Iris STOP” Barry screamed 

But no one could stop the punching and slapping.

Joe finally got Iris off of her but Marlize was till on the ground. Iris got out of

Joe’s grip and started to kick the shit out of the bitch.

Like damn, who would of thought Iris could fight like that.

  
Barry flashed Iris out of the room.

They where currently outside of the building in an alley.

  
“ What the hell was that” Barry said clearly irritated

  
“Well, I did just just beat the shit out of her and you know what, I don’t regret it because it felt amazing. She deserves what she got”

  
“Better hope I don’t do it again”  
Iris mumbled

  
“What

  
“ Nothing”

  
“Look Iris she could press charges “

  
“ Yea I don’t think she’ll do that”

  
“Why is that”

  
Iris did a flashback to when she was kicking her ass.

  
Iris whispered into Marlize ear saying  
“ If you press charges I will kill you myself”

  
Present time

  
“ I’m not actually going to do it but it was funny to scare her”

  
“ Iris, babe I love you more than life it self but don’t do that again please “

  
“ okay baby I won’t I’m sorry”

  
“ Thank you” Barry said while going in for a hug.

  
That hug felt like hours, not wanting to let go.

Meanwhile inside of the room

  
“ Are you okay” asked Caitlin

  
“ I’m fine don’t touch me, that bitch is psycho and seriously needs to be tamed”

  
“ Hey don’t call my daughter-“

  
“ Well she is one Joe, just be glad I’m not pressing charges, or you’ll have two of your kids in jail.”

Iris finally let go to kiss him passionately.

  
Barry zipped them back into the room.

  
“ where’s Marlize“

“She went to get cleaned up, she said your a psycho bitch who’s needs to be tamed” Ralph said

“ RALPH” joe yelled 

“ THE SLUT SAID THAT” Iris screamed

” Ok honey calm down , you are so much better than her”

” Yea you are so right” Iris said breathless

  
“ is she pressing charges”

  
“ No thank god”

  
A wave of relief hit Barry and Iris.

  
A police officer has just entered the room.

  
“ Everyone the judge is ready”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What y’all think of this. Let me know


End file.
